1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infusion and more particularly to a combined infusion and stirring device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has developed various types of infusion and stirring devices for aiding the infusion of an infusion solid into an infusion liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 1,428,046 shows a handle member and a screen member for holding the infusion solid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,113 illustrates a dunking device utilizing a flexible porous bag for the infusion of a solid into a liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,702 incorporates a spoon and an auxiliary device for the infusion of tea from a tea bag into an infusion liquid such as water. Re. U.S. Pat. No. 21,338 illustrates a tea package contained within a teaspoon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,418 discloses a similar device wherein an infusion solid is located within a stirring device such as a teaspoon. U.S. Pat. No 3,755,895 shows a herb spoon for the infusion of a solid into a liquid in a manner similar to the two aforementioned patents. Unfortunately, the aforementioned patents have not completely solved the needs of the art. There is a need for a simple and inexpensive infusion and stirring device which will hold a porous bag and a holding device, which may be distributed to the consumer as a disposable item. Accordingly, it is desirable to manufacture the infusion device from an integral plastic member which can be readily injection molded at low cost.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the infusion art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved infusion and stirring device comprising a handle integrally mounted to retaining means for providing a stirring member upon movement of the handle member while the retaining means receives a porous bag to infuse an infusion solid within the porous bag into the infusion liquid.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved infusion and stirring device wherein the retaining means comprises a first and a second retainer element respectively secured to a first and a second portion of the handle member with an integral hinge interposed therebetween enabling the first and second retaining elements to engage opposed sides of the porous bag.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved infusion and stirring device wherein a handle member has a first and a second portion for respectively receiving a first and a second retaining element with a hinge interposed between the first and second handle portions and latch means interconnecting the first and second portions of the handle member enabling the retaining elements to encompass a porous bag therebetween.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved infusion and stirring device which may be molded by an injection molding process in a flat state and subsequently bent along an integral hinge for engaging opposed sides of a porous bag with an integral latch for locking the first and second handle portions to encompass the porous bag.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved infusion and stirring device which may be readily manufactured at an economical price for disposable use.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.